


Подарок

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Rettler



Series: Миди высокого левела команды Cyberpunk 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Near Future, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler
Summary: Эстер уверена, что робот, которого ей подарил муж, собирается ее убить.
Series: Миди высокого левела команды Cyberpunk 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912999
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Подарок

Крейг Кинли занял место главы отдела продаж «ИнтелектСистемсХоум» (в быту ISH) седьмого марта. В тот день на заводе произошла странная авария, которая унесла жизни семи сотрудников. Другой бы поостерегся и перенес церемонию назначения на другое число, но не честолюбивый Кинли.  
Он стоял на трибуне, бесстрастно глядя на встревоженные лица сотрудников и принимал присягу. Рядом на кресле, аккуратно скрестив в лодыжках ноги, сидела его жена, Эстер Кинли. Кинли был на добрый десяток лет старше супруги, и поговаривали, что именно на ее плечах он взлетел по карьерной лестнице. Эстер Кинли пахала на всех возможных работах и тянула быт, позволяя мужу заниматься карьерой. Оттого ее лицо было осунувшимся, у глаз пробежала сеточка морщин, а руки с длинными пальцами были украшены толстыми нитками вен.  
После завершения церемонии Кинли легко чмокнул жену в лоб, пообещав приехать поздно и заверив, что дома ее ждет от него подарок. Дома. Ну да, теперь она домохозяйка. После стольких лет каторжного труда ей вручили двухэтажную дуру на триста квадратов с огромным садом, требующую ежедневного ухода. Куда уж больший подарок, милый, куда уж больший. 

Подарок обнаружился в коридоре, и Эстер едва не стала заикаться, увидев его в темноте. Человекоподобный робот стоял у стены, глядя сверху вниз на Эстер.  
— Здррравствуйте, — неуверенно пробормотала она. — Вы…  
— Здравствуйте, — мягко пророкотал андроид. — Я помощник, переданный в ваше распоряжение мистером Кинли. Готов к загрузке перечня обязанностей.

Голос робота был мягким, и Эстер как-то внезапно расслабилась. Она протянула руку, коснулась ладонью выключателя. Легкий свет озарил комнату, и она смогла рассмотреть свой подарок уже более детально.

Робот был высок, может, немногим ниже 190 сантиметров. В Кинли было метр восемьдесят пять, робот казался выше. У него были темно-русые волосы и внимательные серые глаза. Красивый. 

— Как тебя зовут?

Андроид замер, словно растерявшись. 

Эстер подошла к нему, прижав пальцем стандартную кнопку за ухом. К ее удивлению, кнопка нашлась несколько выше, чем во всех известных ей моделях, и оказалась утопленной. Эстер пришлось подойти к роботу впритык. На ее телефоне тренькнуло оповещение: считанный сканер пальца подтвердил собственность и выдал информацию. И тут у терпеливой Эстер волосы поднялись дыбом. Мерным списком тянулся перечень операций, в которых был задействован подарок. В некоторых стояла знакомая ей цифра 200. С летальным исходом. То есть человеческими жертвами. Список тек и тек по дисплею, и лишь после полуминутного скроллинга на экране появились сведения о восстановлении и готовности к работе. 78%. Не дотянул до 80 совсем немного.

И модель. КНР-2057.

Так. Она взяла себя в руки. Если Крейг искал способ от нее отделаться, то поступил бы именно так. И она имеет право на трусость. Но… Она не имеет права на тупую нелепую смерть. Не она и не сейчас.

— Коннор, пойдем в кухню. Поговорим.

Робот послушно тронулся за ней. Его коленный сустав как-то ненормально поскрипывал, а нога словно не удерживала вес тела, уходя в паз шарнира глубже, чем следовало. Коннор был раскалиброван.

Эстер села на стул, с сомнением глянула на кресло, стоящее напротив. Коннор перехватил ее взгляд.

— Меня выдержит.

Она вздернула бровь, но кивнула: 

— Ну… садись.

Он сел, уронив руки между колен и опустив голову. Эстер поставила чайник, поймав себя на том, что не следовало бы поворачиваться спиной к машине. Вот как. Придется отвыкать от всего, что она делала дома. И ждать.

— Коннор. Я так понимаю, ты должен будешь помогать по дому и саду?

Андроид кивнул. 

— Отлично. Кроме стандартных аккумуляторов, что еще тебе необходимо для работы?

Он задумчиво посмотрел на нее.

— Место. Там, где я не буду вас пугать. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня вы испытывали страх.

Эстер кивнула. Налила себе чаю.

— Знаешь, я просто никогда не представляла, как это. Точнее, я отвыкла от того, что в доме кто-то есть.

— Я обещаю, вы не ощутите разницы. 

— Ну… Давай попробуем. И называй меня Эстер. Я очень устаю от официоза на работе.

Коннор свое обещание сдержал. Дорожки перед домом вдруг стали чистыми и аккуратными, прутья забора оказались заварены, а рассыпавшийся порог восстановлен. Коннор не лез на глаза, и только изредка неуклюже шагающая фигура андроида мелькала во дворе. 

Крейг стал уж совсем пропадать на работе. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Эстер это удивило. Она вышла в тираж, как он сказал на вечеринке по случаю своего прошлого дня рождения. Видимо, с этим следовало смириться.

Нет, ее почти все устраивало. Кроме дня рождения ее собственного, о котором давно забыли и она, и сам Крейг. А в этот раз прямо-таки стало обидно. Круглая дата, ну почти. 35 лет. Юбилей.

Эстер приготовила несколько закусок, сварила чудный апельсиновый чай. Крейг прислал сообщение около полуночи. Будет через два дня, срочная командировка.

Эстер вздохнула, вышла на крыльцо. Сидела и смотрела на звезды, вздрагивая в беззвучном плаче. Слез не было, только дыхание стало судорожным, а руки обхватили плечи.

Справа раздались тяжелые шаркающие шаги, и она даже не повернула головы. А пусть. Что там от него хотели? Чтобы убил ее? Может, так будет проще? Она ведь любила Крейга. До сих пор. До этого самого дня.

— Вы замерзли.

Она подняла голову, посмотрела снизу вверх на Коннора. 

— Посиди со мной.

Он послушно опустился на ступеньки крыльца, выставив вперед несгибающуюся ногу. От него шло тепло. Наверное, просканировал, что замерзла. И ее прорвало. Расплакалась, уткнувшись лицом в потертую камуфляжную куртку андроида. Плевать, что он не понимает и никогда не поймет. Какая разница? Крейг тоже не понимает, но Коннор… Он хотя бы пытается согреть.

Нет, она не перестала полностью бояться. Но зато позволила себе сделать шаг навстречу, показав Коннору комнатку на первом этаже дома. Он послушно собрал вещи из крохотного садового домика, где едва умещались притык друг к другу журнальный столик, кресло и очень узкая кровать. Зато оказалось, что Коннор помнит, когда она собирается к врачу, и садился за руль сам, чтобы после процедур отдохнула. Он знал, когда ей надо в магазин и когда у нее плохое самочувствие. Эстер вынуждена была признать: впервые в ее жизни с тех пор, как они официально оформили отношения, подарок мужа был ей в радость.

Крейг появлялся дома изредка, нахваливал домашнюю еду, которую Эстер готовила по инерции, переодевался и уезжал.

А потом был день рождения Крейга. Сорок шесть? Вы шутите? От силы тридцать пять, и то с натяжкой! Он лучезарно улыбался гостям, шутил и смеялся. Эстер терпеливо отдавала распоряжения насчет закусок и легкого вина. Празднование проходило у них дома. Странно и непривычно, когда тишины нет, а вокруг так много людей. Они галдели, рассматривали картины на стенах и роскошную фигуру лежащего оленя. Заслуга Коннора, кстати говоря. 

Эстер хотела срубить старую сосну, Коннор уговорил оставить. Он ловко превратил остатки дерева в рога, а разросшийся у подножия самшит облагородил, придав ему форму лежащего оленя. 

Эстер нравилось то, что делал Коннор. Выходило несложно, ненавязчиво и красиво. В отличие от подарка, преподнесенного Крейгу сослуживцами. Эстер привлек шум в холле. Она остановилась в дверях и замерла. Среди зала стояла… нет, у нее не хватило слов, чтобы описать увиденную красоту. Она была совершена. Невысокая, с кукольно узкой талией, высокой грудью, упругими бедрами. Она повернулась, и Эстер ахнула. Андроид внешне была ее копией. Копия Эстер,только семнадцать лет назад, когда выходила замуж за Крейга.

Только ротик чуть пухлее, ресницы длиннее, глаза больше. Крейг замер с бокалом в руке.

Машина плавно подошла к нему, склонив точеную головку, произнесла мелодичным чистым голоском: 

— Мистер Кинли. Рада поздравить вас с вашим праздником. 

И шагнула в сторону за спину Крейга. Туда, где обычно стояла Эстер. Крейг, словно зачарованный, повернулся за нею.

— Это…

— Аника, от нас, — сразу трое сотрудников, увидев, как отреагировал босс, поспешили заверить свою причастность к удачному подарку. — Аника — последняя разработка нашего ведомства. Уникальный набор функций и уникальные технологии. Она даже имитирует дыхание! 

Крейг слушал и медленно шел вокруг Аники, касаясь ее кончиками пальцев.  
— Она незаменима в быту, — убедительно сообщил высокий худой тип, которого Эстер видела на фотографиях. — Аналогов в мире на сегодняшний день не существует!

— Да-да, в быту незаменима, — прошелестел над ухом потный коротышка. — Очень… гм… незаменима. 

Эстер пожала плечами. Подарок больно полоснул ее по едва поджившим воспоминаниям о событиях последнего дня рождения. Нет, пусть бы ему дарили андроида, хоть десяток андроидов. Но не с ее же лицом!

Эстер, натянуто улыбаясь, побрела к выходу. В ушах шумело. В голове стоял гадостный гул. И было страшно. Она не помнила, как вышла из дома, как по темной дорожке добралась до домика, который до недавнего времени занимал Коннор, толкнула дверь. Крохотное помещение пахло сухой травой и кожей. Эстер упала лицом на аккуратно застеленную узкую кровать и разрыдалась. Ее охватило почти необъяснимое детское отчаяние. Столько вытерпеть. Зачем? Кого ради? Ради сомнительного удовольствия делить дом со своей юной копией? Она рыдала взахлёб, не сдерживаясь. Боль уходила. Медленно, по капле. Эстер затихла, плотно вжавшись лицом в грубое покрывало. Она не хотела возвращаться в дом. Просто лежала и смотрела в темноту. А потом заснула. Сквозь сон ей даже показалось, что рядом кто-то есть, и этот кто-то прикрыл ей плечи краем покрывала. И сказал то, чего она не слышала ни разу в своей жизни.

Это все глупости. Я никогда тебя не брошу. И никуда не уйду.

Утром Эстер не сразу поняла, где проснулась. Собралась с силами и пошла в дом. У ступеней ее встретил любимый самшитовая олень. Эстер приветливо коснулась его рогов. Навстречу на крыльцо вышла… чтоб ее. Аника. На ней был светло-голубой халатик. На смуглой коже выделялись белоснежные аккуратные стринги. Видимо, носить бюстгальтер у андроидов считалось плохим тоном. Соски торчали сквозь тонкую ткань, а воротник был распахнут несколько больше, чем позволяли приличия.  
Она приветливо улыбнулась Эстер.

— Мистер Крейг уехал полтора часа назад. Я убрала посуду и запустила робот-пылесос. В кофе-машину заправлено свежее зерно. Эстер, я могу вас так называть? Я распорядилась, чтобы КНР почистил бассейн. Его необходимо запустить.  
— Зачем? — хрипло поинтересовалась Эстер и не узнала своего голоса. — Мистер Кинли редко бывает дома, а я не люблю плавать.

Аника улыбнулась.

— Нет, Эстер. Он обещал вернуться к семи.  
— Он редко бывает дома. И называй меня миссис Кинли. 

Крейг действительно вернулся вечером. Вернулся и сел за стол.  
— Великолепный пирог, — с искренним восхищением бормотал он, вожделенно глядя на Анику.

Аника охотно подсовывала ему лучшие кусочки, улыбалась, улыбалась и ещё раз улыбалась. Тонкая майка не скрывала красоты ее тела.  
Эстер пила кофе. С недавнего времени она стала замечать в себе склонность к полноте.

Ночью она проснулась от странных шаркающих звуков, вскочила, накинув халат, выбежала во двор. В лунном свете четко проступали очертания самшитового оленя. Светлели ступени к бассейну. Эстер подошла ближе.  
Среди тины на коленях, неуклюже опираясь на изувеченную ногу, стоял Коннор и драил склизкое дно.  
— Эй.  
Он поднял голову.  
— Не спите? Я разбудил? Простите, постараюсь тише.  
— Ты почему здесь? Такой объем работы непосилен для тебя.  
— Мистер Кинли приказал закончить до утра, и я…  
Эстер нахмурились.  
— Коннор. Вроде бы он подарил тебя мне? Отлично. Уходи к себе, вымойся и отдыхай. Я утром вызову бригаду. Крейг с утра смотреть не сунется, а к вечеру все будет сделано. Он не проверяет мои расходы, не волнуйся.  
Коннор неуверенно взглянул на нее. Какой-то потёртый и слишком по-человечески усталый.  
— Иди к себе, — мягко повторила Эстер.  
Он тяжело поднялся, медленно, морщась, и побрел к себе в комнату. 

В дверях он остановился, не поворачивая головы.  
— Спасибо вам, Эстер.

Она покачала головой, ткнула в часах запрос чистки бассейна и сделала заказ на ближайшее время. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Коннор на коленях выгребал мерзкую жижу.

Ей повезло. Крейг уехал затемно, но несколько раз звонил домой. По странному стечению обстоятельств, к телефону Эстер не успевала, зато всегда подходила Аника. Крейг приехал около восьми вечера, едва ли не впервые за последние пять лет. Он поужинал, велел Анике сложить на поднос и спускаться к бассейну. Она шла по ступенькам, лёгкая, почти невесомая. Безумно красивая. Купальник скорее подчеркивал, чем скрывал ее наготу. Крохотные треугольнички небесно-голубой ткани на узких золотых шнурках.

Эстер пошла к себе, налила в высокий стакан сидра со льдом, поставила музыку. Любимую. 

Когда закончилась вторая бутылка и пятая песня, она подошла к окну, прижалась к стене, неуверенно выглянула. 

Аника лежала на воде. Рядом стоял Крейг с бокалом в руке и смотрел на нее. На его руке болтался золотой шнурок с парой голубых треугольников.

Эстер усмехнулась. Ничего нового, хотя на этот раз почти отвратительно. Можно проглотить измену с красивой женщиной. Сложно измену с машиной. Куклой.

Она сухо рассмеялась. Вот так вот. Дождалась. Подохнуть бы уже, чтобы все это закончилось. 

Эстер никогда много не пила. Заигралась. Перебрала. По крайней мере, стало легче.

Она проснулась от шума. За стеной потрескивала кровать. Видимо, Аника отрабатывала ночные функции.

Взяв бокал, накинула на плечи спортивную кофту, Эстер пошла на улицу. В бассейне холодно плескалась вода. Она села на край бассейна, опустила ноги, ощущая живую прохладу.

Наверное, если бы она все ещё любила Крейга, ей было бы невыносимо больно. Но болела только раздавленная гордость. Она тоже была красивой, молодой, умной, она была богата и весела. И все бы хорошо, если бы не ее отец глубоко патриархальных взглядов, который не допускал и мысли, что женщина способна на что-либо, кроме деторождения. Потому отдал деньги и активы в качестве приданого Крейгу. И даже его миллионы отошли после смерти Крейгу. Точнее, отошли ей, при условии, что она останется жить с Крейгом и не уйдет от него по своей воле. Вот такие радости. Терпи, дочь моя, как терпела твоя мать. Как мать, которая умерла, не дождавшись врачебной помощи в последних родах. Тётка должна сама, нечего тратиться на естественные процессы. Секс, роды, мочеиспускание. Какая разница, да, папа? Вот и Крейг так.

На ее плечи опустилась потёртая кожаная куртка. 

— Коннор. Ты успеешь зарядиться до утра?

Он улыбнулся. 

— Вы не спросили, что я здесь делаю. Или почему я здесь. Вы спросили, буду ли я в порядке. Спасибо.

Эстер пожала плечами, но не двинулась с места. Коннор сел рядом.

— Вам холодно.

— Нет, Коннор. Просто больно. И… я рада, что ты здесь.

Эстер признала поражение уже утром. Крейг прошел мимо нее в ванную, обнаженный, не скрываясь. Он напевал в душе, пока собирался на работу, на пороге кухни чмокнул жену в лоб и попросил приготовить вечером жюльен. А затем уехал. Из его комнаты вышла Аника. Она тоже была обнажена. На бедрах блестели влажные полоски. Сперма. Она улыбнулась Эстер, будто ничего не случилось, не одеваясь, прошла в кухню. Ну кто бы сомневался… Камеры, натыканные по кухне, и Аника в прозрачном коротком переднике на голое тело. 

Аника повернулась спиной к камере, медленно нагнулась к столу и стала аккуратно чистить мандарины. Ее задница была открыта для наблюдения с любого ракурса. Камера щёлкнула, приближая изображение. Эстер помогала головой, медленно зашагала к двери. Это было слишком. 

В дверях она столкнулась с Коннором, который нес сумки с доставленными продуктами. Эстер остановилась как вкопанная, затем бросилась к себе в комнату, схватила планшет, защелкала настройками камер, нашла нужную.

Гладкая кожа складочек половых губ оказалась перед самым носом. Ну мило. Вот уж удовольствие нашел себе Крейг, ничего не скажешь. Но очаровательная розовая попка на экране вздрогнула, отодвинулась. За спиной Аники стоял Коннор. Он поставил сумки на пол, стал разбирать, загружая что в шкафы, что в холодильник. 

Аника медленно развернулась к нему лицом, накрутила длинный локон на палец. Эстер тяжело задышала. Она могла быть трижды вышедшей в тираж, но не дурой и не слепой. Аника казалась невероятно сексуальной. 

Коннор искоса глянул на нее, продолжив свое занятие. 

Хмыкнув, Аника плавно двинулась в коридор, где для нее был оборудован бокс с подзарядкой. Бокс безумно дорогой, с функцией полировки, устранения малейших деформаций покрытия, с сотней датчиков, вмонтированных в узкую вертикальную нишу. Стоя в нем, Аника еще больше напоминала ожившую куклу.

Коннор вполне комфортно чувствовал себя в комнатке на первом этаже, о чем и сказал Эстер, отговорив ее от покупки второго бокса и для него. Признался, что ему проще оставаться на ночь в обычном кресле, сняв с вечера показания на ноутбук и пустив медленную зарядку на всю ночь, чем торчать утыканным проводами. Эстер не спорила. Ей самой не нравилась мысль, кто Коннор будет в таком виде простаивать почти треть суток. Пусть лучше в комнате. Своей.

Вечером Крейг снова приехал домой в восемь. Аника даже не пыталась одеваться. Она медленно расхаживала по кухне, прикрытая халатиком. Крейг чмокнул жену, сел к столу. Словно впервые за последние дни, заметил ее взгляд, холодный и отрешенный. Безразлично глянув в его сторону, она взяла свою тарелку и встала.

— Поем у себя. 

— Ну. И что это было? 

— Всего лишь реакция на то, что мой муж завел полимерную куклу.

— Насчёт полимерной, конечно, глупость. Но ревновать к игрушке… ты окончательно спятила от ничегонеделания. 

Эстер пожала плечами. О чем спорить? Аника услужливо улыбнулась к ней.

— Мисс Кинли, я хотела бы…  
— Уйти отсюда. И поживее.

Аника замолкла, осторожно глянула на Крейга. Он перехватил ее взгляд, едва заметно кивнул. Чего уж. Полное взаимопонимание. 

Ей было почти плевать. И это спасало.

Крейг возвращался исправно до восьми ещё полтора месяца. Точнее, сорок дней. Эстер занималась своими делами, стараясь не думать о том, что каждую ночь происходит в спальне. Несколько раз она их видела. Случайно. И могла бы поклясться, что взгляд Аники становится при этом невероятно живым.

А потом Крейг уехал в командировку. Аника бродила по дому, не зная, куда себя приткнуть. Эстер даже посмеивалась втихомолку, вспоминая себя в юности, влюбленную и наивную. Коннор исправно приводил в порядок сад. Он не навязывался, но Эстер было легче, посидев вечером час-другой у бассейна с чашкой кофе, ощущая, что рядом кто-то есть. Даже говорить не хотелось, так, помолчать.  
Это вошло в привычку. Не мешало, не создавало дискомфорта. Просто… впервые за много лет появилась возможность молчать не в одиночестве. Пусть даже Коннор мало чем отличался от ее умного браслета. Но он был, и Эстер это устраивало.

Крейг приехал через десять дней, перекусил и умчался на работу. Аника не успела даже пискнуть. Просто приехал и уехал. А как ты думала, девочка? Такова жизнь. И это ещё не конец. 

Аника хмурилась, молчала и делала нехитрую работу по дому, готовила еду, которой требовалась всё меньше, даже плавала в бассейне. 

Эстер стала подумывать о том, чтобы просто её отключить. Сама она ела мало, приготовить себя омлет была в состоянии, дом без вечеринок долгое время оставался чистым. Даже бассейн Эстер приказала Коннору затянуть пленкой. Всё равно в нём никто не купался. Точнее, Аника попыталась уточнить, когда ей вернут это удовольствие, Эстер в достаточно жесткой форме ответила, что содержать бассейн ради одного андроида слишком дорого.

Крейг вернулся домой через двое суток. Аника выбежала его встречать прямо к двери. Снова скрипела кровать, правда, не так бодренько, как в прежние ночи.  
Эстер хохотала над сериалами и даже позволила себе съесть мороженое.

Утром Крейг Кинли собирался наскоро, даже не позавтракал. Аника почти прилипла к окну, провожая его взглядом. Странно, но в ее взгляде светилась почти человеческая тоска. Она стояла у окна, пока автомобиль не скрылся из видимости, затем побрела в кухню. Коннор привез продукты, расставлял по полочкам, насвистывая незатейливую мелодию. Идиотское приложение, но ему нравилось. Эстер поставила. Он услышал случайно, спросил, она без вопросов загрузила. Сказала, хочешь мол, пусть будет. 

Он не был привычен к таким мелочам. Мелочам, которые случались на каждом шагу. К новой куртке, в которой в принципе не было необходимости, модифицированной системе питания, которая позволяла проводить подзарядки почти втрое быстрее. Мелочи, которые… 

Ей нравилось то, как изменилась ее жизнь. В конце концов, вряд ли Крейг заметит, что она прибавила пару килограммов, зато иногда кусочек тортика отлично скрашивает скучный вечер. А если было действительно тоскливо, шла в сад. И тут же там появлялся Коннор. Приятно.

И по утрам было приятно получать чашку кофе, а по вечерам находить у себя в комнате огромную кружку с чаем. И не было ощущения, что кого-то в доме не хватает. Даже когда этот кто-то оповестил об очередной недельной командировке. 

Но не всем было наплевать, сколько времени потратит на свои развлечения Крейн Кинли. Стоя на кухне и заправляя кофеварку, Коннор ощутил, как к нему прижалась Аника, уткнувшись головой в плечо.

— Он не придет?

— Придет. Он всегда возвращается. В разное время. 

— Он ко мне не вернется?

— Он и не был с тобой, — безжалостно и сухо оборвал Коннор. — Никогда. Он муж Эстер.

— Для тебя она Эстер? — Аника поморщилась, отодвинувшись. — Мне такой вольности не позволили.

— Я не пытался переступить грань.

— Какую грань? — прошипела Аника. — Я ничего предосудительного не делала. Я просто…

— Занималась сексом с мужем на глазах у жены.

— Ну ты идиот. Это просто секс. Он нужен ему. А мне нужен… он.

— Ты не имела на это права.

— Я? Да что ты понимаешь, ты, пустышка. Ты же из тех, кому ничего лишнего не ставили между ног, так? 

Коннор молчал. Только плечи окаменели. Аника била прицельно. Жестоко, больно и правильно.

— Я трахалась с ним потому, что могла бы трахаться. Мог бы ты, ты бы тоже… Она, конечно, старовата, но ты, вижу, и старушками не брезгуешь.

В центре темных глаз разгорался опасный красный огонек. Аника уже почти не контролировала себя.

— Я все равно сделаю так, что ее здесь не будет.

— Ты не сможешь, — тихо пообещал Коннор. — Пока я здесь.

— Идиот. Ты не понимаешь? Я могу попросить хозяина, и тебя модифицируют! Она даже до этого не додумалась! А ты ее защищаешь?

Коннор бесстрастно смотрел прямо перед собой. 

— Бесполая скотина, — бросила Аника, пулей вылетев из кухни. 

Коннор пожал плечами и загрузил кофеварку. Эстер просила, если он успеет, сварить ей утром кофе. Она любила, когда он приносил ей чашку кофе и отдавал. Просто. В обычной кружке.

За время командировки Крейга Эстер успела законсервировать бассейн, снизив загруженность Коннора едва не вдвое, закрыть приемный зал и даже обустроить себе место в беседке. 

Крейг приехал вечером, около десяти. За рулем его машины сидела киборг в форме таксистки. Белоснежная тенниска туго натянулась на груди, пуговички были расстегнуты. Разумеется, белья не наблюдалось.

Крейг задорно ущипнул ее за щечку и вошел в дом. Эстер приятельски кивнула ему, предложила поужинать. Он не отказался. 

Аника не вышла из своего бокса. А он и не вспомнил о ней, уехал. Зато вспомнил Коннор, когда она не появилась утром в кухне, чтобы накрыть стол к завтраку. Нельзя сказать, чтобы у него эта дополнительная задача вызвала дискомфорт. Он сам сделал салат, пару бутербродов, заварил чай, и они проболтали с Эстер почти час, обсуждая, как лучше завтра сместить поливальные шланги, чтобы они попали на свежепосаженный можжевельник. 

Эстер обедала бутербродами в саду, не отрываясь от планирования новой каменной беседки, и до вечера шерстила паутину, подбирая дизайн и материалы. 

Затем хозяйка ушла к себе. Коннор проводил ее до двери комнаты, она по уже сложившейся традиции пожелала ему спокойной ночи, открыв нелимитированный доступ в сеть. Коннор обнаружил это случайно. Хозяйка перед сном открывала ему доступ без ограничений и фильтров. Включая ее личный доступ к программному обеспечению. И ни разу не проверила, что именно он закачивал. И сколько это стоило. 

Может быть, поэтому он ни разу не переступил черту. Не хотел. Боялся, если это применимо к андроиду. Сейчас он почти боялся за Анику. 

Она стояла в боксе неподвижно. Датчики фиксировали нулевую активность. Ничего себе. Отключилась, что ли? Коннор с сомнением сделал дополнительную проверку. Вот так номер. 

Подумав, он запер бокс снаружи и, поколебавшись, постучал в комнату Эстер.

Она ответила почти сразу, позволив войти.

Сидела в пижаме, уткнувшись в какой-то мистический сериал, рядом стояла огромная чашка чаю, который он неизменно оставлял вечером у нее в комнате, и блюдце с перченым шоколадом.

— Аника выключилась. Сама. Я не знал, что это возможно.

— Я упустила, но ты прав, я ее сегодня ни разу не видела за день. И вечером она не показывалась. Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. Но… если она может выключиться сама…

— Кто знает, на что способна еще? — горько закончила за него Эстер. — Вот именно, Коннор. Вот именно. Она жестока и ревнива. Вот уж никогда не думала, что в собственном доме стану бояться любовницу моего мужа. Но я ее боюсь. Сколько тебе нужно времени для полной зарядки? 

— Активные боевые элементы работают без подзарядки до четырнадцати суток. А это… Так, баловство. Способ расслабиться.

— Ага. Значит, восемь часов без зарядки протянешь. 

Коннор опустил голову, пряча улыбку. 

— Я принесу еще чаю. 

— Как раз досмотрю сериал. Жаль, что ты не любишь вампиров. 

Коннор сидел у окна. Ветер тихо шевелил ветки деревьев, где-то ухала сова. Эстер спала, обхватив руками планшет и так не вытащив одного наушника. Он приподнялся, забрал то и другое, переложил на стол.

Странно. Он помнил, как включился в этот раз. И страх в ее глазах. Нет. Не так. Первый взгляд на него самого, взгляд на мужа, когда он поинтересовался, понравился ли подарок. В них был хорошо замаскированный страх. Тогда понятно. Боялась, что муж нашел способ от нее избавиться без лишней волокиты. Подарил списанного боевого андроида с прописанной в документации электронной проблемой. Проще говоря, шансом замыкания. Высоким шансом. Замыкание сродни приступу шизофрении у человека. Щелк, и андроид слетает с катушек, сметает все на своем пути. Он глянул на Эстер. Нет, она знает. Не может не знать. Она не из тех, кто прячет голову в песок. И все равно не боится. Или боится меньше, чем Анику. Тоже правильно. По крайней мере, у него не возникало ни разу желания ее убить. А вот у Аники… 

Утром Аника все-таки появилась. Накрыла стол, приготовила гренки. Коннор нагло сидел в кресле и следил за каждым ее движением. Он знал, на что она способна. Теперь знал. Потому что он так и не открыл ее бокс. 

Эстер не была уверена в том, что Аника правильно понимает происходящее. Если бы она была живым человеком, Эстер многое бы ей объяснила. Если бы. Но Аника была роботом.

Уж кто-кто, а Эстер в полной мере нахлебалась подобных выбрыков от своего мужа. Такие номера давно были для него нормой. Он быстро загорался и быстро остывал, оставляя за собою руины сердец и обломки чувств. Она не могла его осуждать. С таким же успехом можно было бы осуждать ураган за нанесенное им разрушение. 

Крейг был именно таким, безбашенным, переменчивым, готовым на всё ради новых впечатлений. Сколько раз Эстер звонили брошенные любовницы, рыдали в трубку, обещали покончить с собой, клялись в беременности и даже в родах. Каждый раз сценарий повторялся. Эстер делала вид, что даже не догадывается, о чём идёт речь. Каждый раз лечила изломанную гордость, успокаивая себя тем, что очередной брошенной дурочке ещё хуже. 

В этот раз было что-то новое. По её дому ходила растерянная, опустошенная кукла. Ходила и заглядывала в окна, не едет ли её ненаглядный хозяин. Хозяин ехать не спешил. Эстер готова была дать голову на отсечение, что Крейг распробовал новое развлечение и сейчас занимался тем, что осваивал новые рубежи. Зачем каждый день есть одно и тоже блюдо, пусть даже самое вкусное, если есть возможность постоянно пробовать что-то новое. Он и пробовал, каждый день разное, тем более, что модель, прототипом которой стала Аника, пошла в серийное производство. Только внешняя оболочка варьировалась, чтобы удовлетворить самые необычные запросы. 

Худенькая брюнетка, знойная блондинка, таитянка с волосами, словно черный шелк. Крейг был молод, у кукол легко стиралась память, не было никакого риска, вроде незапланированной беременности или неприятной болезни. Полная свобода выбора, полная свобода возможностей. Кто мог бы это объяснить Анике, для которой каким-то невероятным образом Крейг стал центром вселенной, всей вселенной.

К полудню неожиданно приехал Крейг. Но обеда не было. Эстер работала в саду, Аника дулась в углу. С сомнением осмотрев подсохшие бутерброды на столе, Крейг недовольно взял Анику за щеку, развернул к себе.

— Детка, а что такое? Забыла свои обязанности? Ну-ка быстренько сделай мне стейк и картошку по-деревенски. Сейчас.

Аника молча достала мясо и принялась скоблить молодой картофель. Монотонно, не делая попытки придать своим движениям человеческую мягкость. Этого не заметил Крейг, но зато сразу заметил Коннор. 

Крейг ворчал у себя в комнате, перебирая какие-то бумаги. Затем, словно вспомнив, высунулся в окно.

— Менди, милочка, поднимись-ка ко мне, я вроде в твоем хранилище оставил отчет, не могу найти карту памяти, но точно копировал на твой носитель. 

По ступенькам ловко взбежала тоненькая девушка в белоснежной тенниске. Коннор даже растерялся. Но все-таки додумался включить сканер. Под матовой кожей бежали миллиарды электронных сигналов. Менди была роботом. Совершенным. Аника напоминала куклу, Менди — живого человека. 

Менди зашла в комнату к Крейгу, дверь закрылась. Аника жарила мясо, механически переворачивая его на сковороде. Даже дыхание имитировать забыла. Стояла и вертела несчастный кусок мяса. 

Крейг появился через полчаса, раскрасневшийся и потный. По ступенькам прошелестели легкие шаги. Менди возвращалась в машину. Аника переложила на тарелку картофель и мясо, встала в стороне. А в комнату вошла Эстер.

— Ты попросил приготовить только себе? Жаль, я тоже голодна.

— Я вообще удивлен, что мне пришлось просить готовить, — фыркнул Крейг. — Она здесь для того, чтобы у нас всегда была свежая вкусная еда. Эй, Аника, ты еще помнишь свои обязанности?

Андроид смотрел по-прежнему в одну точку, неподвижно и отстранено.

— Мясо пережарено, — фыркнул Крейг. — Столько промахов… Может, стоит ее перепрошить? — Он поковырялся в картошке, попробовал. — И соли нет. А собирайся-ка со мной. Это определенно сбой кулинарной программы. Устранить сразу, или толку не будет. Тебе нужно что-то? Переходники в офисе есть. Разве что чек-сервис, он в твоей кабине. Собирайся, я пока выпью кофе. Эстер, сваришь мне кофе?

То, что произошло дальше, было неожиданным для всех. Кроме боевого робота-шпиона, экспериментальной версии, напичканной уймой навыков. Слева на виске Аники зажглась синеватая точка, помигала, с треском заискрила белоснежная кожа. Синий огонек погас, зато алыми лазерами вспыхнули зрачки. И первый взгляд, словно ножом, срезал голову Крейга. Она повернулась к Эстер, но не успела. Перед ней вырос, словно стена, Коннор.

Офицер Уилки стал первым за последние пять лет, кто увидел настоящее убийство. Тем более убийство, совершенное андроидом. ANK-2099, экспериментальная боевая разведывательная версия (вот какой идиот додумался тащить ее домой в качестве прислуги?!) лежала на полу, неловко раскинув руки и ноги. 

Справа в кресле еще дымилось то, что осталось от хозяина дома. Когда второй андроид сумел вывести хозяйку, прикрывая ее собой, свихнувшаяся рободевка изрешетила своего хозяина насквозь. Дыры уродовали все тело, словно его протыкали много раз раскаленными штырями. Губы отсутствовали, остались только обугленные комки. Когда только прибыла группа, она сидела на коленях Крейга Кинли и целовала его. Не рассчитала, видимо, температуру своего ангельского ротика. Глаз у Кинли тоже не было, вместо них темнели две впадины, из которых вытекла и запеклась кровянистая масса. В руке робот, словно мячик, массировала вырванную с корнем мошонку. Уилки очень хотел верить, что к моменту этой операции Кинли был мертв.

— Где вдова? — поинтересовался он у патрульного офицера. 

— В соседней комнате. Ее накачали успокоительным. Там сейчас работает техник, второй андроид сильно пострадал, пытаясь ее укрыть. 

— Тоже тетка? — осторожно поинтересовался Уилки. 

— Нет, из старых. 

— Это он уложил сбрендившую роботетку?

— Говорят, наши, спецгруппа, но как теперь проверишь. У нее лазером выжжен участок, отвечающий за питание процессора. Профессионально. Уборщик такое не сделает, уровень спецопераций.

— Аааа… Ну да, ну да. И что безутешная миссис Кинли? Уже прибыл полк вдовьих утешителей?

Полицейский непонимающе поднял брови, и Уилки хмыкнул.

— У Кинли не было других родственников. Теперь ее состояние измеряется девятизначной цифрой со всеми активами. Потому и не верю, что прямо-таки робот слетел с катушек без чьей-либо команды. Бабы, они такие, сговорятся, разбери потом, кто виноват. 

С Кинли поговорить не удалось. Уилки поторчал пару минут в кабинете, где лежал на диване лицом вниз второй андроид. Рядом с ним суетился эксперт «ИнтелектСистемсХоум» с портативным нейросканером, о котором только несмело поговаривали в новостях, ссылаясь на чрезмерную дороговизну и нерентабельность, мол, дешевле купить нового андроида. 

Но срыв у вдовы все-таки был. Причем настоящий. Она сидела на полу возле дивана, обхватив голову руками, и монотонно твердила, обращаясь непонятно к кому:

— Ты не можешь уйти, не можешь. Ты обещал. 

Уилки даже скорчил гримасу. Оказывается, действительно переживает, надо же! А поговаривали, что этот самый Кинли разве что ноги об нее не вытирал. Или вытирал. Кто их, этих баб, поймет. 

Через сутки на столе Уилки лежало заключение техника-эксперта. К нему прилагались видеозаписи камер наблюдения, как Аника вскрывала запертый бокс, как позже ломала домашнюю сеть, загружая доступ использования вооружения, и позже, когда жарила заживо своего хозяина.  
Он злился, но сделать ничего не мог. Все сходились в одном: андроида замкнуло. Редко, но бывает. Компания взяла на себя обязательства по выплате компенсации. Последний факт окончательно выбесил Уилки. Вот уже везет взбалмошным богатеньким идиоткам. Даже в этом.

Он протянул дело еще три месяца, пытаясь правдами и неправдами прилепить умысел. Его стали засмеивать и сотрудники, и прокурор. Пришлось отступить. И сообщить Эстер Кинли о том, что с нее сняты все подозрения. 

Тем же вечером ему доложили, что дом выставлен на продажу, а Эстер купила билет на скоростной поезд. 

Уилки не знал, зачем поехал на вокзал. Наверное, потому что до конца так ей и не поверил.  
Он почти успел. Серый хищный угорь поезда уже тихо посвистывал у перрона. 

Вдову Уилки увидел почти сразу. Она стояла и ловила ртом капли дождя. Рядом крутился высокий мужик с сумкой в руке. Наконец, он что-то ей сказал, она кивнула и пошла к узкой гармошке терминала. 

Вдова Кинли оглянулась и, легко коснувшись руки своего спутника, шагнула в вагон. 

Уилки сплюнул. Вот же. Быстро нашла муженька замену. Он прошелся вдоль перрона. Если верить базе данных железной дороги, у нее места 56 и 57, должны быть где-то тут. Видимость была отвратительной, но ему повезло. Вентиляционный сектор окна оказался приоткрыт, и Уилки, поднапрягшись, услышал голос Эстер Кинли:

— Ты не представляешь, как я от всего устала. Я просто рада, что все закончилось. И… ты же обещаешь, да?

Высокий мужчина поставил спортивную дорожную сумку в отсек над креслами. Сильно прихрамывая, он вернулся на свое место, сел, обняв Эстер и прижав ее к себе, затем обхватил ладонями ее лицо.

— Я пообещал. Я никогда не причиню тебе зла. И никогда не оставлю.


End file.
